


Not That Kind of Master

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Always have a safe word, Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Puppy Play, Smut and Crack, just fuck me up, smack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a kink he'd like to explore. Hannibal decides to help out. They may need to work on their communication skills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Master

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not comfortable writing smut without a TON of feelings tied to it. And I touch on a kink I'm not super comfortable with.

Will sunk his fingers into Hannibal’s hair, pulling sharply. The tug caused Hannibal to arch beautifully, glistening back dipping and pushing his tight ass high. Will slammed home, his whole body pulsed as he thrust again and again.

“Will!” Hannibal was pleading, desperate. He was almost human when he got like this, mewling for more and gratefully taking what Will gave him. 

Will landed a hard slap to Hannibal’s ass.

“Ask nicely or I pull out now,” Will said through gritted teeth. His balls drew tight and he knew he had moments before he spilled. Fuck, he hoped Hannibal hurried the fuck up. 

“Please, please Will,” Hannibal’s voice was a delicate whisper. “Please let me finish.”

Will fell forward, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s heaving chest, still pistoning his hips. He took a moment to tangle his fingers in sweat drenched chest hair, enjoying just how messy and undone he had made his fussy little cannibal. But after two breaths, Will’s cock throbbed, and he knew he only had seconds to make his move. 

The warm exploring arms that ran along Hannibal’s chest and stomach gripped hard, and Will yanked with all his might. Hannibal was launched back into Will’s lap, still snugly riding his dick. Will almost lost it at Hannibal surprised howl, delighting when the doctor’s head fell back, lost and open-mouthed at the new angle. 

“Now,” Will trailed his hand through the sheen of sweat on Hannibal’s chest before wrapping his slick fingers around the doctor’s dripping length. “Show me how much you love my cock.” 

Hannibal’s head remained on Will’s shoulder, as if his body no longer had the will or inclination to support it. He worked his hips furiously, fucking into Will’s fist and grinding onto Will’s dick. Ears buzzing, Will was vaguely aware of an odd little sound. He tried to focus.

It was Hannibal. Hannibal fucking Lecter was whimpering. 

Will’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he fought off the urge to spill. He turned his mouth to Hannibal’s prone skull, licked once at his ear and whispered _come_.

Hannibal jerked violently, ropes of come splattering on the bed and over Will’s knuckles. Will sunk his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder and came, cock pulsing as Hannibal’s ass worked the last of his orgasm out of him. They stayed still for a long moment, panting and gathering themselves back together. 

Will realized he was still biting Hannibal’s shoulder and released his jaw slowly. He’d broken the skin, and the little dots of blood that formed at the wound made his spent cock twitch. 

“Good boy.” Will kissed Hannibal’s neck and walked on wobbling legs to the bathroom.

* * *

Will walked through the market feeling a little ridiculous as he held Hannibal’s exquisitely rendered grocery list. Hannibal insisted on a list so beautifully written that Will felt terrible folding it to slip into his pocket. Typically, Hannibal would be the one pondering radicchio in the afternoon sun, but he had confessed quietly while wrapped in Will’s arms that he still felt sore from their tryst. 

The confession made Will ache with pride and concern. Whatever they had been playing at for the past few months was getting dangerous. He had long thought about making Hannibal beg, whether it be for his life or for Will’s cock, but now that Will had the man himself at his mercy, they needed to have a talk. Will wanted to know just how far he could push Hannibal, but he was starting to think a safe word might be a useful tool for them to have. He also wanted to see how far Hannibal was willing to go, to see if he’d be obedient even without Will’s cock inside him. 

Heat was pooling in his gut as he thought of Hannibal, on his knees, whispering _yes sir_. He grabbed the radicchio and tossed some coins at the vendor. He didn’t care about wilting, he needed to get home.

* * *

“Hannibal?” Will tossed the grocery bags on the counter and listened. No movement. Was Hannibal still in bed? Jesus, how badly had he hurt him?

Will took the stairs two at a time, guilt creating a cold pit in his stomach. Will threw the bedroom door open. 

“Hannibal? I’m so-” The apology died on Will’s lips. There, laying on his bed was his husband, his gorgeous, sophisticated husband, who happened to be dressed as a dog. Will blinked, it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of as he processed the sight.

Hannibal’s hair was a mess, ruffled and spiked in different directions. Under the layers of hair were pinned two floppy ears. A fine leather collar sat at the base of his throat, with a silver milk bone tag hanging from it. A long matching leash ran from the collar to coil on the bed. The furry onesie he wore had to be a custom order, it fit like a glove, covering Hannibal from shoulder to ankle with a dense brown coat that would have looked right at home on a Leonberger or Briard. The onesie had two holes, one that exposed Hannibal’s already straining cock, and one that gave Will a brief glimpse of a tail. A tail that seemed to be connected to – oh my god.

“W-what?” It was all Will could manage and he was pretty goddamn proud he hadn’t just fled the room. Hannibal sat up and stretched, ass and fluffy tail in the air.

“I’m ready to be your good boy, Will.”

Oh. Oh no.

“Hannibal,” Will was shaking, trying so hard not to laugh. “No.”

Hannibal cocked his head, shifting those ridiculous ears. Jesus, Will hoped he could live through this discussion.

“No? Is the outfit not to your taste? I admit that I only researched a few sites before-” 

“No. No as in _I don’t want to fuck a dog._ Or a man dressed as a dog.” Will bit his lip. “No matter how handsome he usually is.”

Hannibal looked at him for a moment, then sighed. 

“Oh thank god.”

“Excuse me?”

“Thank god.” Hannibal said again. He was already pulling at the ears. “There is nothing I would not do for you, Will, but I admit I found this to be rather undignified.”

Will started to laugh now, crawling onto the bed to help Hannibal slip out of the furry suit. 

“Why the fuck would you think I’d be into this?”

“You kept calling me your good boy! What other inference was I to make?” 

Will fell to the bed, cackling. 

“I wanted to tie you up and dominate you, not take you for walkies and call you Fido! Christ!” Will couldn’t breathe, even Hannibal was smiling. 

“Oh!” Hannibal kicked the fur suit off his leg, allowing it to fall on the floor. “That’s much more interesting.”

Hannibal stretched slightly and frowned. 

“Will, would you please help me with this ridiculous tail?”

Will kneeled behind Hannibal, grabbing the base of the plug and tugging slightly. He smiled as he heard Hannibal gasp at the pressure, his hands faltering as he attempted to remove his collar. 

“Not so fast, Hannibal, I think the collar stays.” Will pushed at the plug and was rewarded with a small noise of pleasure. He continued to gently work the plug, enjoying the shudders he felt running through Hannibal’s body. Will groped at Hannibal’s neck, finding the leash and unclasping it. He pulled Hannibal’s hands behind his back and began to wind the leather around the doctor’s wrists. 

“Before this goes any further, I need you to pick a safe word, ok?” 

Hannibal looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly. 

“How about Fido?”

The slap to Hannibal’s ass rang out in the silent room.


End file.
